Where Have All The Good Things Come From
by JordanRayez
Summary: A KH Fanfic that doesn't include Sora or Riku. See Inside for full summary.Disregard what you see at the top of the page. And there will be lesbianism in later chapters. Rated M to be safe
1. Kyle and Jay

**I Got the Idea for This Story from A Dream I Had Last Night. This Is Also My First Fanfic.**

**Although It Does Not Involve Sora or Riku, It Does Involve Kairi. **

_Disclaimer: Why Would I Be Writing This If I Owned the Series or Companies?_

**Where Have All the Good Things Come From?**

"Wow, the ocean sure is beautiful this time of year" said Kairi. Kairi, a 15 year old girl, lived on the islands with her friends Jay and Kyle. "Yeah, it sure is, especially at sundown" added Kyle. Kyle, a 15 year old boy, could always be found wherever Kairi and Jay were. "But, you know, it's even better when your with your friends" said Jay. Jay, 16 years old, was new to the islands, but fit in immediately with the rest of the crowd. "I hope that we're together forever, or at least as long as possible" Kairi said. Jay was usually the one that asked all the big questions like 'ever kissed another girl', or 'ever been in love', but this time it wasn't Jay who asked 'do you like any guys here' but Kyle who asked this one. "Um, well" Kairi blushed "I can't really choose between these two guys that I've liked for a really long time" 'Two guys huh, maybe she means me and Jay' thought Kyle.

'Two guys huh, hopefully me and Kyle, hope she chooses me' thought Jay. "Well, who are they!" asked Kyle, who was full of excitement. Blushing, Kairi finally said, "You two, I mean I've known you for a long time and you both make me happy, cheer me up, and you're both, well…. Hot" Kairi, started to leave when Jay got up and kissed her. Kairi, who had never been kissed before, was amazed. 'Wow' she thought 'so this is what its like to be kissed' "What the hell do you think your doing!" yelled Kyle. Kyle got up and ran over to Kairi. Kyle, filled with jealousy, punched Jay in the stomach, and then kissed Kairi. 'Two boys fighting over me, never thought this would happen' thought Kairi.

Later that day Kairi thought about how she was going to choose between the two boys. 'Maybe I could have a competition or something' 'Well I can at least figure out the pros and cons' Kyle was 15 like she was and was a relative to the island, or in other words lived here since it was inhabitable. Jay, was 16, but still a great kisser and really handsome and nice. "Err, this is going to take a while, why me!" This was going to be a long week for Kairi.

_**This is only the first chapter so don't worry. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_

_**And Don't Worry the Next Chapter Will Be Much Longer.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_


	2. The Photo

_Disclaimer: Why Would I Be Writing This If I Owned the Series or Companies?_

**Where Have All the Good Things Come From?**

Kairi was in her bedroom looking at her scrapbook. In it were pictures of Destiny Islands and the people who lived there. She came upon a picture she hadn't seen before. It was of a girl she had never met in her life. Then she realized, she had once dreamt of this girl. But, she was forgetting what she was supposed to be doing. She had to worry about Kyle and Jay, and determine which one she would choose to date. What if she didn't have feelings for them? What if her brain was telling her body to go after them, while her heart didn't want to? "Ohh, what am I gonna do?" she asked herself. Then she thought of the mysterious girl in the photo. 'Maybe I could find her'

**_Note: Kyle and Jay will be killed off. I wanted to do this so I could get to the new girl._**

Kyle was at Jays' house watching T.V. when a mysterious humming sound appeared. "Hey Kyle, turn of the television!" Jay yelled from his room. There was no response. Jay walked into the room with the t.v. and screamed. That was the last time Kyle and Jay were to be seen or heard from again.

_**Note: I felt that Kyle and Jay were going to make the story a little too hard for me to write. So I killed them in the easiest way possible. Of course I could have poisoned the food…**_

The next morning Kairi went to the secret place to be alone for a while. Having heard the news she wasn't in her best mood. "Today I will find the girl and then I will go on with my life." She said. An hour later she was on the water in her boat, going to Twilight Town to search for the girl in the picture. "Welcome to Twilight Town!" boasted an old fat man. "Shut up!" Yelled a random voice from the crowd. Kairi thought that the first place she should check would be Sunset Terrace. "Well, they always say that it is even better when you're with someone you love" she told herself. She then thought of the girl again. The girl was wearing a white dress and had blonde hair. 'She's so beautiful' she thought to herself. When she arrived at the terrace she saw three people about her age. She walked up to them and asked them if they had seen the girl. Before they answered they introduced themselves as Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They said that they have seen her before, at the old mansion beyond the woods. "Come on, I'll show you" replied Pence.

When they got to the gates, which were surprisingly open, Pence left. Kairi walked past the gates and found herself in a different world. "Hello!" she yelled. The only answer she received was the echo of her voice. Then, a door appeared. It was pure white with flowers on it. Kairi walked to the door and put her hand on the knob. The door opened. "Huh?"

**Hoped You Liked Chapter 2**

**Reviews and constructive criticism welcome**


	3. Beyond the Door

_Disclaimer: Why Would I Be Writing This If I Owned the Series or Companies?_

**Chapter 3**

**Beyond The Door**

Kairi put her hand on the knob. "Hmm?"

Kairi sat up, "Ow, my head!" "Sorry, but I don't let just anyone in my room" a voice replied. "Ok, so I didn't knock, it won't happen again" Kairi said. "Your right, you won't do it again, and you won't be doing much of anything anymore!" the voice yelled. "What, what are you talking about?" Kairi had now become worried. She tried to stand but couldn't feel her legs. She didn't have any.

"Hmm?" Kairi sat up. 'It was just a dream' she thought. "Ouch, that hurts" Kairi looked around her; all she saw was pure white. After a few seconds the white faded a bit to where she could she pictures on the walls of the room she was in. "Where am I?" she wondered. "You're in my room" a females' voice answered. "Who are you, where are you?" "Well, my name is Naminѐ, and I'm right behind you" Kairi jumped forward, startled by the girl. "What, haven't you seen a girl before?" Kairi just stared, well, at least for now that was all she could do. For, you see, in my stories, I take you places that are both new and old, or both together. At the moment, Naminѐ has put Kairi into a trance, or in other words, hypnotized. "Yes, that's right, stare, now you will do anything for me, anything at all."

Naminѐ pranced around the room, humming a tune. "What shall I do with you first?" A thought popped into her mind. "Ah, I know how about we play a little game. I like to call it a horsey ride, you on the other hand would call it something else."

Naminѐ sat down in front of Kairi and put her hands on her cheeks. "Kairi, I know you want this" Naminѐ leaned towards her face and kissed her. She explored Kairi's mouth with her tongue. She leaned back. Naminѐ put her hands on her silk white dress, and the pulled it up slowly, making sure Kairi saw everything. She took off the dress, revealing no bra. She pulled Kairi to her breasts and rubbed them in her face. You could hear Kairi start to moan with excitement. "So, I see you like it" teased Naminѐ. With a snap of her fingers Kairi was able to move, but move no further than Naminѐ allowed. Naminѐ slowly removed her underwear and tossed it aside. Kairi removed her skirt and underwear as well. Naminѐ then got in between Kairi's legs and started to lick the outer wall of her pussy. Kairi began to moan heavily when Naminѐ started to fist her. Soon enough, they both ejaculated.

Kairi had not enjoyed this. But, little did she know, this torture was not over.

_**I Have Just Revealed What Naminѐ Plans to do Kairi.**_

_**For a Little Hint I Will Say Two Words.**_

**_Organization XIII_**


	4. Memories

**WHERE HAVE ALL THE GOOD THINGS COME FROM**

_Kairi Had No Idea the Kind of Torture She Was In Store For_

"Why are you doing this" whined Kairi. Namine just sat there while Kairi squirmed and screamed in the pod. She had no idea how long she had been there. First she was raped, and now she was being tortured. "What are you going to do next?" asked Kairi. "Well let's see how you react to this" Namine pulled up a curtain and revealed two other pods. The pods opened revealing two boys. "Kairi, meet Sora and Riku" Kairi looked at them with bewilderment. Something in her brain fired. Had she seen these two before? "You probably don't remember these boys, but how about I refresh your memory" Namine continued. "A few years ago, you stumbled upon a hole in the wall, it was located in the Market Street. You stepped through to find a mansion. You went inside, and found a room. It was pure white, with drawings everywhere" she continued. "I was ordered to read your memories to determine where I could find these two. After doing so, I erased your memory and then kept you here. The two boys, Kyle and Jay, dreams. Simply false memories I put into your mind, doing so would keep you from finding out everything" still she continued. "But someone had given you a clue. A picture of me, I could not let you find out what I was doing. So, I led you here, causing you to fall into my trap. Finally, back to these two boys. Sora, a keyblade master, and Riku, well, I don't know, but he must be important"

Kairi's memories were beginning to come back to her. 'This is my lucky charm, so be sure to bring it back to me' 'What… my lucky charm, wait, my pocket' "Namine, I think there is something in my left pocket" "Whatever, let me see" Namine reached into her pocket. 'I knew it, that's what that thing was' "What is this?" asked Namine. "It's my lucky charm. I know it will help me get out of here, you'll see"

Kairi had fallen asleep, and Namine was busy looking through her memories. Why was she so obsessed with her? Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.


End file.
